


Honest Desire

by OppaiSamurai



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: F/F, Futa! Miyuki, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiSamurai/pseuds/OppaiSamurai
Summary: Miyuki has always loved Shizuma. Since the day they met. [Commission]
Relationships: Hanazono Shizuma/Rokujou Miyuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Honest Desire

Love was a mistake. At least it was in Miyuki's case.

It defies logic; falling in love with Shizuma Hanazono...

Though, lately, it has been lust defiling her brain. In a way, that was the love of a more serious variety. A physical one. Love Miyuki can handle. Lust is simply impossible to ignore- it seizes control of her body and drives her to make immoral decisions like... like touching herself in the dead of night or dragging her gaze up and down Shizuma’s beautiful body... and it makes her feel guilty and Godless.

It’s incredibly indelicate of Miyuki to feel anything for Shizuka. After Kaori’s passing, she prayed her feelings would be banished. It’d been months since she died, but to Miyuki... the poor girl’s body was practically still warm. Sure, Miyuki loved Shizuma first, but the fact doesn't make her feel any less guilty. Any less monstrous.

But she can't control herself. Her body just won't stop... reacting. "Her body" meaning the quite unladylike, uncouth member between her thighs. It sprang to life at Shizuma’s mere presence, not to mention her soft voice and those enchanting eyes- these things were Miyuki’s undoing.

Miyuki told herself she’d never act on her feelings- to honor a lost friend. She’s lived this guilty feeling a thousand times for years now. She's always loved Shizuma, since the day they became roommates. Always been attracted to her, and had always been able to resist those feelings, but lately... the will to hold back has been weakening. 

And because Shizuma is Shizuma- Lord knows how the girl’s brain works- things were even harder for Miyuki. The Etoile was...well, physically affectionate was an understatement. Sometimes, Miyuki wondered if her friend was aware of her feelings and was tormenting her. The silver-haired girl was a sadist...

Not a lot of what Shizuma did made sense by practical means. All of her actions were selfish and self-driven. She did things for her own pleasure, her own happiness- and drove through whoever was in her path. And Miyuki was no different- just another obstacle- despite being Shizuma’s best friend.

And Kaori was no different, because apparently Shizuma had decided it was time the poor girl was left behind- and Miyuki was going to be the path forward.

Miyuki trembled as Shizuma stroked her jawline, teasing the soft flesh with her long nails. Her bright eyes are as enchanting as ever, the vivid olive color drawing Miyuki’s defenses down. The Miator president tried to breathe, but it was like she’d forgotten how...

The girl Shizuma had been toying with just moments before took one look at them and quickly scurried away.

“You always know how and where to find me,” Shizuma whispered against Miyuki’s lips. “Are you an admirer, Miyuki?”

The class president can smell Shizuma’s sweet breath. There are so many reasons she should back away. Set up another line of defense. Shizuma had just been deeply kissing another girl, neglecting her duties- and the girl had hardly been a woman, an innocent young thing from one of the other dorms- Lilim. If the sister’s found out, or one of the other presidents, it could have catastrophic effects on the health of the school... 

Shizuma was shameless. Immature. A sexual deviant. Manipulative... And so beautiful it was ungodly. It was unfair.

“I’m not,” Miyuki lied, narrowing her eyes and pulling her face away from Shizuma’s soft touch.

“Well... _ someone  _ is...” Shizuma tutted softly and her green gaze dropped downward, where a shameful tent had formed under Miyuki’s dress.

The class president gasped as her best friend reached out and gently grasped the member. Rubbed it through her clothes, so delicious and soft. Squeezed just hard enough to make Miyuki writhe and whimper- her breath quivering as it slipped from her chest.

“S-Shizuma...you mustn’t do this anymore...these girls are not toys...They’re young, impressionable. They need to focus on their studies and not- nnHHH- S-Shizuma!”

Shizuma smirked and Miyuki moaned hungrily as Shizuma gripped even firmer now. Not just playing anymore. She began to pump Miyuki’s member through the cloth of her skirts. For a moment, everything else ceased to exist- just Shizuma’s enchanting green gaze. Shizuma’s hand on Miyuki’s lady cock. Stroking, soft and firm, up and down...

“You’re just jealous...” Shizuma purred, so quiet Miyuki’s ears strained. 

Emotions scrambled around in Miyuki’s chest. Panic, aggravation, and of course the pleasure... “I’m not...”

“At least this part of you is honest...” Shizuma grinned. 

Miyuki tapped into her aggravation. Her frustration. And admittedly... her jealousy. Of course she was jealous, Shizuma was seemingly working her way across every girl in the school- and Miyuki had no interest in being jerked off and manipulated. Shizuma was exploiting her, and Miyuki had no doubt- If Miyuki caved Shizuma would just sneak off with another girl. And that was exactly the problem.

“You need to stop, Shizuma! You can’t just break the hearts of young girls because the one who stole yours died!”

It took all of Miyuki’s strength to swat Shizuma’s hand away. Her cock strained and twitched in agony and disappointment. Miyuki wanted nothing more than to stand here, the peaceful midday air blowing across her skin and through her hair as the love of her life made her cum- but not like this.

Never like this.

Miyuki was not one of Shizuma’s young girls. She was not an idiot. And she was not a child.

Shizuma stared at her, shell-shocked. Her green eyes were wide as disks, her mouth hanging open...and much to Miyuki’s guilt, tears built there. And just as quickly disappeared. “You don’t understand  _ anything.” _

The silver-haired girl turned away. Crossed her arms on her ample chest. “I’ll do what I want, Miyuki. And you can’t stop me.”

_ So damn childish. _

Miyuki grit her teeth, her temples throbbing with the promise of a headache. Half of her just wanted to bend Shizuma over, and the other half of her wanted to slap the girl’s silly face. She did neither, turning away with a deep exhale. “You’re right. Because that’s all you ever think about- what you want to do.”

And that was why falling in love with Shizuma Hanazono made no sense. Why it defied all logic.

\---

Miyuki walked away, but Shizuma was impossible to escape. They lived together, after all. Shizuma was not one to let go of a grudge, and undoubtedly one had formed earlier that day when Miyuki a. Rejected her and B. Passed judgement on her character.

So, while Miyuki was in their grand bath later that night, washing away her guilt, lust, and the exhaustion of the day- Shizuma made her appearance once again. One look at her was all Miyuki needed to know this was not going to end well for the student council president.

The beautiful girl was naked. Every inch of her was on display, except for the right side of her hip, where her towel dangled. Miyuki could see everything, and her eyes devoured every pale, flawless inch- from the top to the bottom. Shizuma’s gorgeous, thick waves of unreal silver hair. Her half-lidded eyes and the knowing smirk far below it. Those beautiful, kissable lips...

And of course, Shizuma’s slender neck and shoulders. And her breasts. Miyuki’s entire body reacted, heat flooding it, as her eyes helplessly devoured Shizuma’s bust. They were just so perfect. It was unfair- large and perky, capped by sweet little nipples Miyuki constantly dreamed of sucking and toying with. And not just her breasts, all of her body was perfect- her abdomen firm and fatless, her thighs just thick enough, and between them...

Miyuki tried to look away as, like an elegant lioness, Shizuma strode forward and put one knee on the edge of the tub. And that, of course, gave Miyuki an even closer look at something she’d been desperately trying to avoid...

The lovely folds of Shizuma’s womanhood. Miyuki’s head swam, and she certainly did not look away. Before she could stop herself, she stared deeply into those lovely lips. At the sweet clitoris begging to be licked, at the slickness that trickled from within like honey.

Miyuki’s cock throbbed, and she jerked her gaze away, covering her crotch with both hands.

“Mind if I come in?~” Shizuma purred.

‘Yes,” Miyuki hissed.

“Well, someone else doesn’t... like I said. Your body is far more honest than you.”

Their bath had more than enough room for both of them. It had room for four or five girls- but as the Etoile slipped into the steaming, hot water- she sat as close to Miyuki as possible. Time was at a standstill as those firm, ample breasts pressed against Miyuki’s arm. 

Shizuma flipped onto her belly in the bath, leaning against the side of the tub and revealing her pert, creamy ass. Water trickled down her curves like rivers, and her pussy glistened from between those soft, meaty thighs. Miyuki’s stomach jumped into her throat, and she dropped her head trying to hide her stare. Of course, Shizuma noticed and laughed. 

“You really should just stop trying to resist me. Let yourself be free for once.”

Miyuki shielded her eyes, exhaled deeply. “You know I can’t do that. Kaori-”

“Would never forgive either of us?”

Shizuma turned to her. Mass of soaked, silver hair like drapes. Her brow was dark and low. “She’s dead, Miyuki. She can’t feel anything. Not about us, not about anything. Those flimsy excuses you’re using to stop yourself, and me and other girls...they’re pathetic.”

Shizuma is so close to her now. Their lips are half an inch apart and Miyuki can feel her hot breath. Smell the sweetness.

“So just fuck me,” Shizuma whispered. “If you’re so honorable, if you’re not just jealous and you care about the hearts and academic careers of those “impressionable” young girls so much... Fuck. Me. Make me yours so I’ll never break another heart.”

Was that possible?

Miyuki buried her fingers in that silver hair, agonized. “So that’s it? Just fuck you?...What about my feelings?” She let the implication of her confession lay there, in the hot, tense air.

Shizuma gazed deep into her eyes. Her expression was hungry as she whispered. “What about them?”

Miyuki didn’t know what she was expecting. Of course, Shizuma didn’t love her. Not like that, not in the way wives do. No, Shizuma was her best friend. A twisted version of a sister. Fucking. That’s all this ever could be.

It was so damn unfair! If Shizuma would let her... Miyuki could give her everything! She just had to prove it.

With an animal-like hiss, Miyuki grasped Shizuma by the hair and crushed their mouths together. For a second, they just tasted one other. Desperate lips kissing and sucking, a modest tongue occasionally slipped by one of them- or maybe both. That modesty died away as the heat in the air sparked, igniting. Saliva and tongue twisted together, wet sucking noises filling both their ears as the pair crept ever closer, hands exploring each other's curves.

“God yes,” Shizuma whimpered as she felt between Miyuki’s thighs. She grasped the older girl’s erection, tugging it in her hand. Up and down, the leaking length was begging for more contact. Shizuma granted her relief. There was no need for words. The student council president gasped as the love of her life began stroking it. Hard and fast. Much more urgently than earlier that day.

“Lord help me,” Miyuki whispered, eyes rolling. She bucked her hips to Shizuma’s practiced rhythm.

“Is it good? I’ve never played with one of these you know.”

“Yet you wanted to play with mine?” Miyuki wondered aloud.

“I’ve always wanted to, since the day I saw it,” Shizuma purred back, sucking on her lips, before drawing Miyuki into another long, wet kiss.

Miyuki kissed her back. And then she parted their lips...and began to smooch a slow, gentle path down Shizuma’s neck. The girl shivered as Miyuki then crept even lower. Down to those lovely breasts. She stayed there for a bit, getting to know each one. Gripping the lovely spheres and fondling them, kissing and sucking the tips...and when Shizuma squirmed and shivered again, she went even lower. Down her firm, flawless belly and then...she was there.

Miyuki spread apart Shizuma's pale, flawless cheeks to reveal her arsehole and pretty pussy. Despite frequently sleeping with girls, Shizuma’s womanhood was quite girlish, the hair well kept and short. The second look was even better than the first little peek. 

Shizuma laughed at Miyuki as the student council president crept down into the water and between her thighs, lowering her head toward the silver-haired girl's pussy and inhaling deeply. Miyuki firmly grasped her thighs and shifted the two of them into a more comfortable position in the bath. 

"You sure like me, don't you Miyuki? Sniffing me like an animal...., I can always feel your hot gaze burning into me. You should do more than look from now on. Starting now.~"

Shizuma’s delicious scent wafting up into her nostrils. She loved looking at these pretty pink folds, but she wanted to do more than that. She wanted to touch. Kiss. Suck. So she did. “Starting now” after all. 

Shizuma moaned softly as Miyuki peeled her folds apart with her fingers, digging a slender finger into the slick entrance. Shizuma’s pussy engulfed the digit, wet pressure squeezing down hard. The sensation made Miyuki shiver, and she stared at Shizuma’s dripping sex with delight.

One finger isn't enough. Miyuki wanted to do even more. Especially if Shizuma’s lovely snatch was gonna take in her cock...

Miyuki slid another finger home. Two were stuffed into that hot wet heat now. It wasn’t wet from the bathwater. No, it was slimy and slick. Shizuma wanted her. She could act like she was in control, but Miyuki was gonna make her cum.

“Oh, God yes Miyuki just like that...” Shizuma whimpered as Miyuki began to pump both fingers in, gently at first. The bathwater splashed as the council president pushed between those folds. Catching the younger girl off guard, Miyuki crushed her thumb against Shizuma’s clit.

The silver-haired goddess spasmed and moaned, “O-Ohhh lord... Miyukliii~”

Miyuki’s name sounded so good coming from those lips. President Rokujou’s cock strained, begging to be inside, as she added a third finger. 

“Too much...” Shizuma whined as her lips were spread, probably far beyond what she was used to with those innocent, silly girls. Her huge green eyes were worried as Miyuki ignored her, sinking all three slowly in- “Oh god oh god Miyukiiiiii!”

The usually flawless, elegant girl spasmed again as Miyuki’s fingers sunk in- all the way to the knuckle. Miyuki was mesmerized as she watched Shizuma’s eyes roll into the back of her head. Then, Shizuma’s pussy tightened. So tight it hurt Miyuki’s hand. Wetness gushed out around her fingers, and a fully-body shake took over Shizuma’s body like she was a madwoman.

Shizuma was completely silent as she came, gushing all over Miyuki’s hand...

Once the girl was loose and calm, Miyuki slid her fingers free and smirked as she sucked them clean. “Clearly those naive young girls aren’t capable of making you cum. Not like I can.”

Shizuma lay slumped against the side of the tub for one more long second, then she practically hissed as she unexpectedly surged forward and closed the distance between them. Her arms wrapped around Miyuki’s shoulders as she pushed the president against the side of the tub, kissing her wildly. And more than just that, Shizuma spread her thighs apart and grabbed Miyuki’s cock quite firmly.

Miyuki moaned in a mixture of agony and ecstasy as Shizuma looked deep into her eyes and squeezed hard.

“Don’t get cocky, Miyuki. I was pent up after you interrupted me and that girl earlier, that’s all. Don’t think you have even a speck of control over me and my body. You’re a virgin. And a pathetic one who’s been unable to make a move until I practically forced you to. You were just lucky.”

Miyuki couldn’t help herself. She smirked. “Then fuck me, Shizuma. Prove I’m just a ‘pathetic virgin.’”

“That’s the plan.” Miyuki watched as Shizuma slowly sunk herself down on the older girl’s rock-hard, immense member. She watched Shizuma’s pussy lips part around the head, wetness trickling down the length- and Shizuma’s expression as she was slowly stretched and spread.

“Yesss,’ The silver-haired girl whispered, grasping Miyuki’s hands and placing them on her breasts. As Miyuki fondled her breasts and played with her erect, puffy nipples, she grew even wetter. And sunk onto Miyuki’s fat shaft quicker now.

Shizuma has always come across as a feline. Infinitely elegant, no matter what she’s doing. Whether she’s falling, crying, angry- every emotion she feels enhances her beauty and regality. This is apparently no different. Shizuma’s pale cheeks are flushed red and her eyes are glossy, dark with lust. But they’re focused. Focused entirely on Miyuki.

Shizuma rode up and down her cock like she was riding a horse, flawless and tranquil, a smirk on her face. She squeezed down on Miyuki’s member, rolling her hips with seemingly practiced motion. For a girl who’d never tasted a cock, she was incredibly good at riding one. Perhaps that was just a given with her talent in horseback riding. 

Yes, Shizuma appears to be quite the regal queen- a queen on her throne no less, fully confident. It feels so good, Shizuma could easily make her cum like this...but the truth is Shizuma can’t fool Miyuki. Not after she saw the silver-haired girl cum. Not after that powerful, mind-blowing orgasm...from only three fingers. And she’d be damned if she let this facade continue any longer. 

Miyuki scowled, and with one quick motion, flipped their positions. A huge wave of water splashed out of the tub and Shizuma gasped as she was pinned against the tubside now. Miyuki was not going to be gentle, she was not going to be slow.

Just like Shizuma asked her to- she was gonna fuck her.

Their moans filled the air as Miyuki began to thrust into Shizuma without restraint. Her entire body was ringing with pleasure, crying out with joy, as she pounded ruthlessly into Shizuma’s wanton cunny. Why in the world had she waited so long!? This warm, delightful heaven had been calling out to her, and she’d neglected it! Why? Because of Kaori?

Shizuma was right, Kaori was dead. Miyuki was alive, and Shizuma was alive- and Shizuma’s body was alive- and it needed Miyuki. Needed Miyuki’s cock. Miyuki had no doubt about that, because something told the girl Shizuma had never felt this good in her life.

The younger girl was writhing and shaking, mouth unable to close, a bit of drool leaking out on her chin. And her pussy fluttered and tightened every few seconds. When Miyuki reached down and squeezed her clit, fondling it roughly, Shizuma gasped and squealed.

"Yes, yes yes more...That's my Miyuki!! I knew that lack of restraint was in there somewhere... morel... more more more!”

She yelled the word out, over and over. Miyuki would give her everything she wanted. The council president kept thrusting, bucking her hips like an animal in rut. She gripped Shizuma’s hips tighter, her ears absorbing every word, every syllable. Again, she was aggravated with herself. She never thought this would actually happen, had done everything she could to avoid it- why? Why had she resisted this? It was heaven...

Shizuma apparently agreed. Her lips made an O as Miyuku’s cock slammed even deeper inside, and Miyuki’s fingers pinched and squeezed her swollen clitoris. “Yesss, Jesus christ yes, fuck me, President Rokujou. Make me yours.”

Miyuki groaned at the idea, Of owning Shizuma. She grit her teeth. “I’m the only one who can...make you feel this good...”

Shizuma bucked back against her, spread her thighs even wider. Miyuki watched her cock slam into that sloppy wetness. If Miyuki didn’t know better, she’d swear the other girl came already. Shizuma was ridiculously wet. Maybe it was true that Miyuki was the only one who could make Shizuma feel this way. That Miyuki’s cock would allow her to own Shizuma’s body- and maybe the rest of her too.

Miyuki’s orgasm crept up on her. She tried to resist it, tried to hold it back and make Shizuma cum again first, but it rushed towards her like a colossal wave.

Then Miyuki felt it, something firm pressed against her arsehole. The president couldn’t say a word, before the firmness became a more centralized pressure- and Miyuki realized what it was. Her mouth popped open, dark blue hair falling over her eyes, as Shizuma’s slender finger slid deep into her ass. The silver-haired girl gasped in delight and laughed as Miyuki writhed, her cock desperately throbbing and straining. 

Shizuma did more than just wiggle it. Before Miyuki could complain about it, Shizuma began to pump her finger into the tight ring of Miyuki’s asshole. 

“G-God help me,” Miyuki whispered, choking and gasping. 

“Feels so good, doesn’t it,” Shizuma grinned, a little breathless. She clicked her tongue and shook her head. “And here you thought y-you were in firm control. Now, cum.”

“I love you,” Miyuki whimpered, and she obeyed.

Her mind went blank and her body locked up as her cock throbbed once, twice- stars exploded behind her eyes as she was seized by the most powerful orgasm she’d ever had. Her lady cum splashed deep into Shizuma, and much to Miyuki’s joy, the other girl lost control too. As Miyuki came deep inside her, Shizuma came too.

Her legs wrapped around Miyuki’s waist and they both collapsed, straight into the bath. They sunk deep into the water, fully submerged. And despite being somewhat spent, Miyuki had more to give- so she kept thrusting.

There was no oxygen down here in the water, but the pair didn’t care. Their lips found one another, and their hips slammed together. Over and over, prolonging each other's orgasms.

Miyuki’s eyes stung from the water, but she couldn’t stop herself from looking upon Shizuma’s face. In the depths of the bath, she was even more beautiful, skin glistening like a precious pearl- pale and flawless.

Unlike Miyuki, Shizuma’s eyes were closed. No doubt, she thought Miyuki’s were too...Because Miyuki saw it. Saw the words Shizuma mouthed desperately, as her pussy rippled and coiled and tightened with another orgasm.

Shizuma mouthed the words, “I love you.”


End file.
